Lyn/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "If you think I can't hold my own... you're sorely mistaken." Taunt * "Ok, here goes!" Switching to Character * "Let me do it." When near Ally * "Don't you worry about me!" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Scatter like the wind!" Strike * "Steel yourself!" * "No hesitation!" * "Never forget our fury!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Vanguard * "Will do! Here we go!" * "One blow is all we need!" (A?) As Support * "The two of us has got this!" (A?) * "I need your strength!" Dual Strike (special) With Rowan With Rowan as Vanguard * Lyn: "It's time for a show of strength!" * Rowan: "We'll tear them to ribbons!" With Rowan as Support * Rowan: "We'll decide this with our swords!" * Lyn: "The two of us can't lose!" With Ryoma With Ryoma as Vanguard * Lyn: "We're up, Ryoma!" * Ryoma: "I will cut down any opponent in sight!" With Ryoma as Support * Ryoma:'' "Let's cut a path to victory with our swords!" * '''Lyn:' ''"No time like the present!" ''With Lucina With Lucina as Vanguard * Lyn: "Let's finish this quick, Lucina!" * Lucina: "One strike is all it takes!" With Lucina as Support * Lucina: "Let's go, Lyn!" * Lyn: "We'll show them what we're made of!" With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * Lyn: "Let's go for broke, Robin!" * Robin: "I'm with you, Lyn!" With Robin as Support * Robin: "Come on, Lyn!" * Lyn: "On it, Robin!" With Lissa With Lissa as Vanguard * Lyn: "With your help, this will be easy!" * Lissa: "You know it, Lyn!" With Lissa as Support * Lissa: "Let's finish it, Lyn!" * Lyn: "Heh, sounds good to me!" With Marth With Marth as Vanguard * Lyn: "Get that sword ready, Marth!" * Marth: "We strike together!" With Marth as Support * Marth: "Let's cut our way through!" * Lyn: "I'm right there with you!" With Caeda With Caeda as Vanguard * Lyn: "Let's join forces, Caeda." * Caeda: "I'd like nothing better!" With Caeda as Support * Caeda: "Lyndis! May I ask for your help?" * Lyn: "It's yours, Caeda." With Niles With Niles as Vanguard * Lyn: "Don't fall behind, Niles!" * Niles: "I'm just savoring it all!" With Niles as Support * Niles: "It's lonely on your own, isn't it?" * Lyn: "Whatever, Niles! Are you helping or not!?" With Oboro With Oboro as Vanguard * Lyn: "Let's make our stand, Oboro!" * Oboro: "We'll stand together!" With Oboro as Support * Oboro: "Help me out, Lyndis?" * Lyn: "Whatever you need, Oboro!" During Battle Praise Lines General * "I'd better step up my game, huh?" * "I can't believe how strong you are! Having you with us changes everything." To Cordelia * "It's almost mesmerizing to watch you work, Cordelia. Impressive stuff." To Celica * "You might look soft, Celica, but you've got claws underneath!" Assistance Being Helped Helping Ally Assisting Celica * Celica: "Thank you, Lyndis! It does my heart good to see you here." * Lyn: "Same to you. Now let's get back out there and help everyone else!" Level Up * "This usually happens when I quit playing around." Enemy encounter Lines * "Are you sure you want to face me?" Defeating Rowan * "You're strong enough that your kingdom has nothing to worry about, I promise." Defeating Niles * "Niles... Can you please stop looking so thrilled to get beaten up?" Defeating Navarre *"If you're going to fight, Navarre, take it seriously. Or else this happens." Base in Danger * (in trouble) "They're hitting the base! We should have watched our backs..." Death Line * "Did I lose? Did that just happen?!" Summoned Velezark Line * "Don't worry. We haven't lost yet." Victory Lines * "Next time, I'll be even stronger!" Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts